


Game Time

by ChocolateCapCookie



Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Established Relationship, Fluff, Game Night, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Team as Family, in a sense lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29385327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateCapCookie/pseuds/ChocolateCapCookie
Summary: “No,” said Clint petulantly, folding his arms over his chest like a child refusing to take a bath. “Absolutely not. I don’t have the mental or physical energy forteam bondingright now.” Beside him, Tony and Bruce nodded their assent. Thor, as always, just seemed vaguely excited about anything that would give him more time with his friends.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Cookie's Stocking Fills [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161581
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40
Collections: POTS (18+) Stony Stocking 2020





	Game Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [Fluffypanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fluffypanda/pseuds/Fluffypanda) in the [stony_stocking_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/stony_stocking_2020) collection. 



“No,” said Clint petulantly, folding his arms over his chest like a child refusing to take a bath. “No more. We have had three hours of training every day this week, plus individual sparring sessions with you, _plus_ that Battle with Doom yesterday, _plus_ all the paperwork we had to do because of Doom.” He kicked at the chair in front of him moodily. “Absolutely not. I don’t have the mental or physical energy for _team bonding_ right now.” Beside him, Tony and Bruce nodded their assent. Thor, as always, just seemed vaguely excited about anything that would give him more time with his friends.

“I don’t like it either,” Steve sighed. “BUt it’s required by SHIELD for all agent teams with over three members. I think Thor alone counts as three members here.”

“But _Steveeee_ ,” Tony whined, using the voice he pulled out only when he wanted to be pampered or waited on a little in the bedroom. He’d certainly never used it in front of the others before. “We’re all so tired.”

“So am I.” Steve glared at Clint andTony for a second and then sighed, running a hand through his messy blond hair, which was so sweaty that it flopped over his forehead. Steve pushed it back and continued. “I’ll make it short and easy if we can do it now and get it over with.”

Slowly, all of them mumbled their assent and followed Steve to the communal floor, grin bling and complaining — except for Thor, of course, who looked delighted.

“Hill said we had to go on a scavenger hunt,” said Steve, looking like a man who wondered how his life had come to this, “and everything is hidden in very obvious places, so find them quick and we can get this whole thing over with.”

“I have much better things I could be doing with my time,” Clint grumbled, but they split up immediately, because even in something as low stakes as team-bonding, the Avengers were nothing if not competitive.

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “you realize the faster you hunt for this stuff—“ he brandished the list in Tony’s face “—the faster we can leave?”

“You guys can do the scavenging,” said Tony dreamily, wrapping his arms around Steve’s waist and resting his head on his chest. ”I’ll just stay here.”

Steve had to smile. “It’s not going to be easy to get this done if you’re following me around the whole time.” Tony looked up at him, fake-pouting.

“Who said anything about following?” With an agility Steve hadn’t expected from him, Tony leaped up and wrapped his legs around Steve’s waist, his arms around Steve’s neck and his head resting happily on Steve’s shoulder. For all intents and purposes, Tony was now a koala.

“Tony,” Steve sighed, “what are you doing?”

“Easier like this,” Tony explained, before burrowing further into Steve. He must have found it comfortable, but Steve couldn’t say why he enjoyed it as well. Abruptly, he paused in his quest for the items on his list and focused on Tony instead. He pressed his boyfriend up against the wall, his legs still wrapped around Steve’s waist, and kissed him fiercely.

It was Clint who found them, Steve couldn’t tell if it was minutes, hours or even days later.

“Anyone have ‘Cap and Iron Man making out’ on their list?” Everyone shook their heads. “Good.” He poked at Tony’s side. “Stop fucking around and help us find this stuff.”

Pouting mournfully, Steve pressed one last kiss to Tony’s lips before sliding him back down to solid ground.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for how short this is, panda XD but if I kep going this would've turned into 15k of them having sex and forgetting their teammates were around. I hope you liked it, and happy Valentine's day!


End file.
